Une fois de trop
by Myfanwy 456
Summary: One-shot - Merlin a beaucoup perdu. Cette fois, il n'est pas sur de pouvoir s'en relever.


**Titre :** Une fois de trop  
**Auteur :** Myfanwy  
**Fandom :** Merlin  
**Genre :** angst  
**Disclaimer :** Merlin, Arthur et compagnie appartiennent à la BBC.  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Note :** Ecrite pour le challenge n°5 du CPAF : « Le secret révélé ». Cette fic n'est pas vraiment terminée. Je vais probablement la réécrire, mais l'idée générale est là. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de la fic que j'avais commencé pour ce challenge. Au final, elle sera beaucoup trop longue pour un simple one-shot. J'espère que cette histoire de remplacement un peu de dernière minute vous plaira tout de même.

* * *

**Une fois de trop**

Comment avait-elle pu aller jusque-là ? Fut une époque, certes lointaine, elle avait été son amie. Il avait trahi sa confiance, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, et il s'en voulait encore chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il avait pourtant gardé espoir de réussir à renouer des liens avec elle. Il était sûr qu'il y avait encore du bon en elle, il voulait, non, il DEVAIT la ramener du bon coté (1). Du moins, c'est ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce jour. Elles avaient gagné, toutes les deux. Il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de se battre. Elles venaient de lui arracher la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Camelot allait tomber, et il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher.

_*Quelques heures plutôt*_

Chose n'est pas coutume, Arthur lui avait donné sa journée de libre. « Vas donc lambiner quelque part autre que dans mes jambes aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas besoin de tes services ! », lui avait dit le prince. Ce que Merlin s'était empressé de traduire par « Prends donc une journée de repos bien mérité mon brave Merlin ». Bon, le « brave Merlin » était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais l'idée était là. Il avait une journée de repos. Il s'était empressé de ranger son grimoire au fond de son sac et s'était sauvé dans la forêt avant que Gaius n'apprenne sa bonne fortune et ne décide d'employer cette liberté pour lui attribuer quelques corvées.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand il entendit le bruit lointain des cloches d'alerte de la cité. Pris de panique, il rangea son livre et partit en courant vers le château. Que se passait-il encore ? Dans la cour, c'était l'effervescence. Des chevaliers et des gardes courraient dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre mais, les choses semblaient parler d'elles-mêmes : Camelot était attaqué. Probablement encore le roi Cendred. C'était la troisième fois cette année. Il avait pourtant cru, qu'après l'échec des deux sorcières, le roi aurait renoncé à son audacieux projet de conquérir Camelot. Visiblement, Morgause avait eu de nouvelles idées pour le convaincre.

Merlin resta quelques minutes, debout au milieu de la panique générale. Il vit Arthur à l'autre bout de la cour hurlant des instructions. Il allait sûrement avoir besoin de son armure et de son épée. Il commençait à courir vers l'armurerie quand on l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

-Suis-moi Merlin !, lui ordonna le prince, le visage fermé.

Le jeune sorcier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Arthur le gênait. Il semblait mal à l'aise et jetait de fréquents regards en coin à son serviteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte en bois, sans pour autant la franchir. Le prince se décida finalement à lui faire face. Il lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, ce qui augmenta encore d'un cran l'angoisse du brun. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus ? S'il avait su…

-Ecoute Merlin, je ne sais pas s'il y a une bonne manière d'annoncer ça mais…, commença le jeune prince, cherchant ses mots.

-Arthur, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est ta mère. Des villageois sont arrivés d'Ealdor pour nous prévenir de l'attaque et… Ils ont ramené le corps de ta mère. C'était déjà trop tard quand ils sont arrivés. Je suis désolé Merlin.

Sir Arthur ne l'avait pas rattrapé à ce moment-là il se serait écroulé. Non pas qu'il se soit évanoui, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut si intense qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Avec l'aide du prince, il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui. Il ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que sa mère était morte, que plus jamais il ne la verrait sourire le matin, que plus jamais il ne sentirait la chaleur accueillante de ses bras aimants. Il tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers Arthur.

-De… De quoi est-elle…, essaya-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot « morte ».

-Nous avons trouvé ceci dans une de ses poches. Tout indique que… Qu'elle…, Arthur non plus n'arrivait pas à terminer ses phrases. Dans d'autres circonstances, Merlin aurait trouvé cela comique. Surtout si Arthur ne lui avait pas montré le responsable du décès de sa mère. Une fiole de poison. Merlin la pris entre ses mains et ce fut le choc. Il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était le même poison qu'il avait utilisé sur Morgana. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ma mère n'aurait pas fait ça !, affirma-t-il.

Il entendit Arthur soupirer et s'installer à côté de lui, à même le sol.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais il semblerait que cette fiole soit du…

-Je sais ce que c'est !, trancha-t-il. Et je vous dis que jamais ma mère n'aurait pas mis fin à ses jours, c'est un meurtre!, cria-t-il en se retournant vers le prince, cette fois-ci le visage baigné de larme.

Arthur ne savait que faire. Il connaissait le Merlin rieur, râleur, boudeur, mais un Merlin accablé de chagrin et de douleur, il ne savait pas le gérer. Le moment était vraiment très mal choisi. Il avait une bataille à mener, il devait défendre Camelot. D'un autre coté, même si son devoir devait passer avant tout, il n'arrivait pas à laisser Merlin seul, anéanti dans ce couloir sordide, devant les portes de la salle où reposait le corps sans vie de sa mère. Un peu maladroitement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son serviteur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Merlin pour éclater en sanglot et s'accrocher à Arthur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait si mal… Sans Arthur… Sans son prince, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait surmonter cette perte. Sa peine redoubla à cause du poids de son secret. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait tout avouer à Arthur, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Au bout de longues minutes, les sanglots finirent par se calmer. Merlin releva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux de son prince. Il tenta de lui faire un maigre sourire.

-Merci d'être là, Arthur, murmura-t-il.

Le prince ne répondit rien mais sécha les larmes sur les joues du jeune sorcier avec ses pouces, encadrant son visage de ses mains. Le geste était intime. Probablement trop, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'en tint compte. Arthur continuait ses caresses tandis que Merlin fermait les yeux, tentant d'oublier sa peine et sa douleur. Des ordres criés dans la cour les ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. La guerre réclamait le prince. Arthur se redressa et tendit une main à Merlin pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Ça va aller ? Écoute, je dois y aller mais…

-Ça ira. Je vais aller voir ma mère, déclara Merlin. Il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. Sire, votre armure et…

-Ne t'en occupe pas. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Cette phrase semblait totalement dérisoire compte tenu de la bataille qui allait faire rage, mais Arthur semblait si décidé que Merlin lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Quand tu auras terminé, rejoins Gaius pour aider les blessés, et pour l'amour du ciel, que je ne te retrouve pas ENCORE au milieu de la bataille !, ordonna le prince, tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant, ce qui fit, loin de l'effrayer fit sourire Merlin.

-Arthur. Merci.

-Oh mais tu rattraperas ces heures perdues, je te le garantis, tenta de plaisanter le prince pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui sembla marcher puisqu'il aperçut à nouveau l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Merlin.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Arthur.

-Je sais, trancha le prince.

Merlin se rapprocha à nouveau du prince.

-Ne mourez pas, Arthur. Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous en prie, ne mourrez pas !

Le prince fut trop surpris par cette supplique pour répondre quoi que ce soit. À la place, il mit sa main sur celle de Merlin et la serra brièvement. Leurs regards s'encrèrent pendant quelques secondes et plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Dans un conte de fée, le prince se serait penché sur son amour pour un dernier baiser avant la grande bataille. Ici, le prince et son serviteur se contentèrent d'un sourire et se séparèrent.

-Je reviens dès que je peux !, cria Arthur en s'éloignant en courant.

Merlin se retrouva seul. Derrière cette porte gisait celle qui lui avait donné la vie et l'avait aimée plus que tout.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la bataille faisait déjà rage depuis plusieurs heures. Dans la chambre, Merlin était resté debout, indécis, devant le corps inerte de sa mère. Il s'était ensuite approché et laissé choir sur une chaise près du lit sur laquelle elle avait été déposée. Il sentit à nouveau, un grand nombre d'émotions le submerger. La peine et la douleur de ne plus jamais la revoir. La haine et la colère envers Morgause, et maintenant aussi envers Morgana, car aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était à l'origine de la mort de sa mère. Enfin, la culpabilité. Il se sentait responsable se sa mort. C'était une vengeance contre lui. Il se sentait aussi coupable encore et toujours de devoir mentir à Arthur.

-Je n'y arrive plus maman. Je ne peux plus mentir, cacher ce que je suis. Plus le temps passe, plus je lui cache des choses et moins il me pardonnera. Si tenté qu'il ne me fasse pas exécuter avant que je puisse lui expliquer… Oh, je sais ce que tu m'as dit… « Il tient à toi Merlin », « jamais il ne ferait ça ». Mais si tu avais tort…

Merlin pleurait à nouveau silencieusement. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis perdu maman. Dis-moi comment suis-je censé continuer sans toi ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne prends jamais les bonnes décisions, regarde où cela m'a conduit ! Je me dis que peut-être Uther à raison. La magie est mauvaise. Être un sorcier est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Je mets en danger tous ceux qui m'entourent et je mens aux gens que j'aime. Si je parle à Arthur, je prends le risque qu'il ne me pardonne pas et que tout soit fini…

-Alors ne me dit rien dans ce cas.

Merlin sursauta et se leva d'un bon, renversant sa chaise.

-Art… Arthur… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

Le prince, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ne répondit pas tout de suite et entra dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Il ne portait plus son amure mais une simple cotte de maille. Il ne semblait pas blessé, constata Merlin avec soulagement.

-Depuis un certain temps, répondit Arthur d'une voix si neutre qu'elle fit frémir Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier n'osait le regarder et gardait la tête basse. Il s'était toujours dit que, s'il ne disait pas clairement les choses à Arthur concernant la magie, celui-ci les découvrirait un jour par accident. Mais il pensait plutôt que ce serait au cours d'une glorieuse bataille, où il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant le prince pour lui sauver la vie. Pas bêtement lors d'une confession à sa défunte mère. Il se sentait stupide. Stupide et désespérément triste. Il fallait voir le bon coté. Il allait bientôt rejoindre sa mère.

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda calmement le prince déclenchant l'incompréhension de son serviteur, qui s'attentait à bien d'autres questions.

-Arthur, écoutez, je suis désolé, pour la mag…

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne rien me dire, êtes-tu sourd en plus d'être stupide ?, le coupa Arthur.

Merlin était totalement perdu. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en une journée. Il ne saisissait pas ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre Arthur, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait envie, au final ? Ayant une envie subite avant d'être envoyé au bûcher il s'élança. En deux pas, il fut près d'Arthur et sans laisser le temps au prince de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'enlaça. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et inspira. Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur d'Arthur. Le prince hésita quelques secondes et finit par entourer son ami de ses bras. Il appuya doucement sa tête sur les cheveux bruns. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta légèrement et baissa la tête pour regarder le jeune homme dans ses bras. Merlin releva le visage un peu trop vivement, et par mégarde, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Bien que surpris, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étrange… Prenant conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient, Arthur se recula légèrement, mettant fin au baiser. Merlin rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés.

Avec un regard d'excuse, le prince désigna à Merlin le corps de sa défunte mère. Arthur était gêné. Ce n'était certainement pas le lieu pour… Enfin, ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment, point.

Merlin quant à lui était mortifié. S'il avait voulu aggraver son cas, c'était réussi. Il venait… Il venait d'embrasser Arthur, le PRINCE Arthur ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce n'est pas de tout ce qu'il avait voulut faire.

-Arthur, je…

-Rien de tout ça ne doit sortir de cette pièce, Merlin. Et quand je dis rien, c'est RIEN, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, n'ayez crainte, _Sire_, répondit-il piteusement, appuyant un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur le « Sire ».

Merlin, baissa la tête, vaincu. Les choses se terminaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré au départ concernant son secret puisque techniquement il n'avait rien dit à Arthur, donc le prince ne savait rien. C'était la seule façon qu'Arthur avait trouvé pour le protéger sans déroger aux règles de Camelot et il lui en était reconnaissant. Tout allait reprendre comme avant. Mais pour le reste…

-Les choses ne peuvent pas changer Merlin…

N'attendant pas de réponse, Arthur soupira et s'éloigna pour sortir. La bataille faisait toujours rage dehors et il ne pouvait pas s'absenter davantage.

-Pour l'instant…, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le prince avant de franchir rapidement la porte, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Merlin. Il y avait donc de l'espoir.

Merlin embrassa le front de sa mère et s'élança à la suite du prince.

-Sire, qu'avez-vous donc fait de votre armure ? Avec le temps que je passe à travailler dessus, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas abîmé !

-Bien puisque tu en parles, il faudra la…

Merlin n'écoutait plus, même si la douleur de la perte de sa mère était encore présente, la disparition du poids de son secret avait allégé son cœur.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**(1) Il faut vraiment que j'arrête Star Wars moi…


End file.
